Returning to My Monochrome World
by Urdyonlione
Summary: It was a colored world for Mai and Naru, but when a Monochrome pair appears Mai's Black and White past resurface. Mai's true origin will be revealed and her powers that was well kept will now be known to everyone. How will Naru react? NARUxMAI ..


**Anime— Ghost Hunt**

**Title— Veritas Ch. 1**

**Author—Crepusucle**

'cling-ling' 'click'

A handsome looking man just entered the room. With long black hair, clear skin and a perfectly sculptured face, a description you'll use to define a _God._

_He looks familiar._

"Oh! Good morning sir. Welcome to SPR. Have a seat." Mai started her usual greetings. "Please wait a moment; I'll just inform my boss that we have a client. Would you like some tea?" Usually, she wouldn't offer them without Naru's consent, but this time she couldn't resist this very handsome client!

"Please." The client said with a bright smile.

Unknowingly, Lin was standing in the hallway and just then, he had a very unnerving feeling.

"Lin-san! Could you please tell Naru that we have a client waiting?"

"Taniyama-san, that is you job so you could do that yourself."

"But I offered him tea, and I also have to prepare Naru's." Mai's face had a streak of red all over.

"_This girl, she obviously just wants to spend time with that client-person. I wonder how Naru will react. Maybe I'll play with this for the mean time."_

"Lin-san?"

"Fine."

Lin calls to Naru from his chamber while Mai prepares the tea.

"Naru, we have a client waiting outside."

"Usually, Mai is the one who calls me what is she doing right now? This is one of the jobs she is paid for."

"Naru, quit acting like a child. I know you've assigned Mai to do this job for you to see her at random times a day without reason."

Naru just smirked in response. "_Bull's-eye" _He thought while Lin went to get his laptop for documentation.

Then…

"Kyaaaah-!" _'bang!' 'rattle' 'clank!'_

Naru and Lin quickly ran to the kitchen only to witness the _client_ holding Mai's mildly burnt hand and helping her stand up. A part of the kitchen was a complete mess. The kettle was on the floor and tea was splattered everywhere.

"Stupid. You know your hands are your asset for this job. Quickly, get the car ready Lin, we'll take her to the hospital."

"T-there's no need for that Naru! I'm fine, it's only a mild burn anyway." Mai said trying to force a smile.

Just then, the client leaned closer to Mai and whispered something in her ear. It was an action that made Naru flinch.

"It will _heal faster_ than normal anyway. Am I right _Mai-dono_?"

Mai immediately blanched.

"K-urogane?"

"Bingo! Shiro and I have been searching for you princess."

"Wait. What princess?" Naru butted in.

"Mai, it would be better if you'll be the one to explain it to them. Don't worry, they're safe and I mean the whole team—Shibuya-san, Koujo-san, Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, Brown-san, Hara-san and what was his name? Ah! Osamu-san. Shiro and I both agreed to it. We never make decisions that would put you to danger. Remember?"

"Okay. Naru, Lin, I'll explain everything later but first, I won't need to go to the hospital."

Right before their eyes, Mai's burn slowly healed.

"I'll be going now. I have to inform Shiro that I already found you. I'll come back with him to fetch you later, Okay? Oh, we'll return shortly so we can patch up things when there comes a part that you don't remember."

Lin and Naru did not take their eyes off Mai and Mai couldn't afford to look back.

'_cling-ling' 'click'_

By then, Kurogane was out of the office and Ayako and Bou-san enters. Mai, Naru and Lin was still standing near the outside the kitchen. No one dared to break the silence until Ayako entered loudly. Mai gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh My God! Have you seen that friggin' handsome man that just went out? Silly me, of course you saw him! So, who was it? Introduce me will you!"

"Shut up old hag." Bou-san mutters. Before Ayako can take action, Naru spoke.

"Ask Mai." Naru bitterly says feeling betrayed and confused.

"Lin-san, would it be okay if you call Masako, John, and Yasu? Kuro said everyone so it has to be everyone." Mai said evading Naru's point.

"Why do you have to do whatever _he_ says? Can't you just tell us now and then tell _your story_ again later?" Naru said clearly irritated by how much Mai puts into believing everything that man—Kuro, says.

"All their decisions are to the point, each word matters otherwise something bad happens. They never made decisions that would put me in danger. I do and will do everything Kuro and Shiro says because they are persons whom I trusted my heart, body, and soul a very long time ago. Up until now they have protected it and cared for it even if I already ran away, even if I have forgotten about them." Mai said looking at Naru straight in the eyes.

Then she averted her gaze saying…

"And Naru, it's also that in this world, _Kurogane and Shiro are the only persons who can truly protect me._"

With that, Mai walked to the kitchen and left Naru stunned enough to be left in a daze. Ayako and Bou-san, knowing it was a complicated situation, followed Mai to try and talk some sense to her.

"Those were such harsh words even for my ears. So my way of protecting you was not enough? I thought you also allowed me to protect you." Naru muttered to himself but loud enough to be heard by Lin.

"_-Back then, I thought I was the only one who could protect you."_

The last words Naru said were like a poison to himself, slowly seeping into his mind, resounding in a never ending repeat. It was a trigger for a flashback of those times where _he_ was Mai's hero.

#end of chapter 1

[a/n: yeah, my heart was pounding and I was about to cry when I was re-reading this. How about you? Please review. Hehe ^^]


End file.
